leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Cooldown
::Were you looking for information about cooldown reduction? The Cooldown (or CD) is the minimum time a Champion has to wait in order to use champion's ability, item's activate, or summoner spells again. The cooldown time can be reduced with items, runes, masteries, , and abilities to up to 40% total cooldown reduction. See Cooldown reduction for more detailed information. Summoner spell cooldown All summoner spells have long cooldown. The shortest is with 70 seconds and the longest is with 540 seconds. Because of their high cooldowns, the use of a summoner spell should be use in a tactical way. Summoner spell cooldowns can only be reduce by the mastery , from the Utility Mastery Tree. The only exception is , which can reduce its cooldown by 15 seconds from . Item cooldowns Items with active abilities such as contain cooldowns that cannot be reduced by cooldown reduction. Other items like has a passive effect that can go on cooldown when the conditions are met. Items of the same name shares a global cooldown among them. This means using an active ability of an item will send all the same items to cooldown, in both your inventory and shop. For example, if a champion with 3 uses the activate ability of , all three will go to a 60 second cooldown. In addition, buying a new within the 60 second cooldown, the new will also be in cooldown until the remaining cooldown has refreshed. Different items with similar effects does not share a global cooldown. A champion may have and in their inventory and may use one of the activate effect without causing both items to go on cooldown. Champion cooldown Static cooldowns Static cooldowns cannot be reduced by cooldown reduction. These include: * stance abilities (static global cooldown) * stance abilities (static global cooldown) Innate Passive Cooldown Some champion's innate passive have cooldowns. These passive cannot activate while on cooldown. Innate passive cooldown cannot be reduce by cooldown reduction. These include: * (Goes on cooldown when performing a basic attack) * * * (Goes on cooldown when performing any basic attacks or abilities) * (Goes on cooldown when taking damage from enemy champions or turrets) * (Goes on cooldown when taking damage from any source) * (Goes on cooldown when taking damage from any source) * * * (Goes on cooldown when performing any action) * * Ammo cooldowns Ammo cooldowns is the ammo's recharge time. Ammo cooldowns can be reduce by cooldown reduction. Abilities that requires ammo can only be used while the champion has ammo and the ability is not on cooldown. Note: Only the ammo's recharge time of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * gains one Essence of Shadow every seconds. * stores one missile every 12 seconds. * stores one turret every 25 seconds. * gains one Mantra every seconds. * store one trap every seconds. * stores seeds every seconds. Delay Cooldown Delay Cooldown are when the ability will go on cooldown once the champion has finished casting all parts of the spell, or the period of casting the spell has finished. For example, will go on to cooldown once all three dash has been perform or the time period of which to cast all three dashes have ended. These include: * Damage Modifiers: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Multiple Dashes like: ** ** ** ** (only if Renekton strikes an enemy with the first dash) * Multiple Attacks like: ** ** ** *** is an exception to this rule * Some Self-Buff like: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Abilities like: ** Category:Gameplay elements cs:Cooldown de:Abklingzeit en:Cooldown es:Enfriamiento